Awakening
by emilyfirefly
Summary: Four months ago Hermoine was killed, her two best friends bring her back. However everything is different now and the only normality in her life is Draco Malfoy. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Awakening  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: At the end of fifth year Hermoine Granger was killed by a death eater and her friends have decided to bring her back using powerful magic.  
  
A/N: Well Buffy was brought back from the dead using magic, why not Hermoine? Give the fic a chance aiming for Dr/Hr. Give me time. Review please! No flames this is my first Harry Potter fic so please be gentle I am really nervous coz there are so many great harry potter fic's out there anyways please review.  
  
  
  
~* %~%~%~%~% *~  
  
The past four months  
  
"Harry!" Hermoine screamed, the death eater advancing towards her and she was hit with the curse, she felt something coarse through her body, she screamed in pain. Harry ran to her side, Ron a bit behind. Harry took her head in his lap, "Hermoine? Hermoine!" He shook her but he knew she was gone. He pulled her body to him burying his face in her hair.  
  
"May God watch over her, and may she rest in peace Amen." Harry and Ron stood front row watching the coffin being lowered into the earth. Ron watched pale faced unbelieving, Harry bent his head unable to look. Both of them knew they did not save their best friend. She was taken from them.  
  
"Harry this is crazy!" "It's not, It can be done." "It's dangerous Harry." "We didn't save her that night two months ago, we can save her now!" Harry argued. "What do we have to do?" Ron asked  
  
  
  
  
  
Present day  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, who looked completely pale, even his freckles, his red hair standing out clearly. "You ready?" Ron looked at him uncertainly "Harry this is-  
  
"Ron we decided this a month ago. We both want her back right?"  
  
"Yes, yeah of course." Ron sighed  
  
"Good, now I need you to be certain, okay, If this goes wrong." Harry's green eyes flashed warningly  
  
"I know, I know, bad things will happen." Ron ran a had through his dark red hair.  
  
The two sat cross legged in a large circle of what Ron thought looked suspiciously like blood, yet he did not say anything. Sixteen candles lit around them, in a smaller circle in the centre was a photo of her, she looked happy, grinning ear to ear. All doubts left Ron's mind once he saw the smiling image of Hermoine Granger. Harry dropped her silver bracelet; the one Ron and Harry paid for her birthday into the goblet. The potion hissed and bubbled over. Ron's eyes widened and he watched Harry carefully drink half the potion, he then handed it to Ron, who did the same. Harry then took the bracelet out of the goblet and put it next to the photo of Hermoine. Ron and Harry took each others hands forming a circle simultaneously they shut there eyes and spoke clearly the memorized words of the spell. The ground began to shake, and their eyes flew open in surprise and fear but they did not stop the chanting they continued louder the worse the shaking got. The ground split and a blinding white light shone through. They watched shocked and unaware of what was happening, the candles all blew out and the white light disappeared back into the ground.  
  
Harry looked around confused Ron looked scared, "What happened? Why isn't she here?" Harry said anxiously  
  
"Harry calm down." Ron said.  
  
"NO I won't! She should be here Ron! This is all my fault, I should have saved her." Ron frowned.  
  
"I was there and I didn't save her, I let my best friend die." Harry said eyes wide.  
  
"You didn't let her die we were surrounded ambushed, we were lucky Sirus and Lupin arrived- Ron rambled trying to reassure him.  
  
"Yeah we were lucky, but she wasn't. instead she died." Harry spat, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Maybe this was a bad idea, we really don't know what we're doing we're not good enough for this advanced stuff." Ron pulled Harry to his feet, they stared at Hermoine's grave stone, they slowly turned away and headed back to the Granger house hold.  
  
Harry kicked the ground and cursed he had everything perfectly planned, the anniversary of her death, the exact time, lit the candles, full moon, perfectly worded spell it had taken him along time to perfect the potion. Ron and Harry even organized to come to the Granger's house staying so that they could 'visit' the grave. They didn't think telling the Grangers that they wanted to raise their daughter from the dead would go well.  
  
"We've got school next week Harry." Ron said as they approached the front door, they let themselves in. The Grangers went to a dentists function. Ron switched on the telly, which he had come to love and became engrossed with Jerry Springer. Harry's mind was on other things, on Hermoine and how he had let her down again.  
  
Hermoine Granger rested in peace, her body lying lifelessly. When suddenly her eyes flew open and darted anxiously around her unfamiliar surroundings, she drew deep breaths trying to breathe properly, pulling in large gasps of air into her lungs, she then panicked there wasn't enough air in. where ever she was. she felt something in her hand. Confused she looked down at the wooden stick. no wait it was her wand. Gathering what she could remember she pointed the wand and gasped "Aloha Mora." The coffin shook and she felt everything move around her, the longest fifteen seconds the coffin swung open and she then clawed and pulled herself throught the earths soil and she was met with the sight of the full moon and stars. The spell hadn't been strong enough to push to the surface. She gasped in the raw air, it was colder than ever and she crawled out rolling out on the ground still clutching her wand. Her eyes widened at the sight of her own gravestone. This was like some horrible dream, she was frightened and she didn't know where she could go. Everything hurt, she steadied herself on her feet and briskly walked out of the dark cemetery. She began to recognise her surroundings, it was all like a distant memory and she knew she was home. In her home town, she picked up her pace breaking into a run.  
  
  
  
Ron was beginning to doze off, Harry nudged him hard. "I don't think the Grangers would appreciate you falling asleep on their couch drooling."  
  
"I don't drool." Ron's face reddened.  
  
"Like a dog." Harry smirked.  
  
Ron frowned turning to Harry "Did you hear something?" "No."  
  
Ron turned to the window peering out. "I think there is someone out there."  
  
They jumped to their feet grabbing their wands and creeping into the hallway. Harry reached for the doorknob and flung the door open. They were met with the sight of a very frightened and pale Hermoine. They gaped, Harry was the first one to move and he reached for her pulling her into a giant bear hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "Your back." He mumbled, slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him closer reassuringly.  
  
She felt Harry being pulled away and a red headed figure stepped up in front of him, He grinned at her and reached out touching her hair affectionately grabbing her in a big brotherly hug. "Are you okay?" "Did the spell hurt?" "What's it feel like?"  
  
She became overwhelmed with the questions that she didn't have any answers to and shifted in her place. "I'm tired."  
  
"Of course, do you want us to take you to your room?" Ron asked.  
  
"I remember." She said simply, quietly and slowly went up the stairs.  
  
Ron turned to Harry "She's tired? But she's been doing nothing but resting."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't believe we did it!" "I know!" They both smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you did it either." Came a crisp, older voice. Standing behind them was Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Sirus and Snape.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron sat down on the large couch, Sirus pacing the floor shaking his head disbelieving, "How could you two have done this!" Dumbledore glanced at Sirus. "I do believe the Granger's would not be pleased if you wore away their carpet." Sirus stopped pacing.  
  
Snape stopped reading the spell book Ron and Harry had reluctantly given him. "They used one of the most advanced spells in the wizarding world!" He declared  
  
"Do you know that if this spell had have gone, you two would be dead." Sirus said.  
  
"Sirus please keep your voice down." Mc Gonagall wrung her hands worriedly glancing at the stair case "We mustn't wake Ms Granger."  
  
"What will happen now sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
He looked upon Harry and Ron "Your love and friendship for Ms Granger was obviously enough magic to bring her back- "Including one of the most power fullest spells." Snape muttered but then remained silence. "However, we do not know what Ms. Granger has experienced, if she is in any pain. we do not yet know the consequences." Harry frowned guilt pouring through him.  
  
"Will she be coming back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked  
  
"Of course, if that is what she wishes. I do believe the Grangers will have questions though." Mc Gonagall nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermoine shut her eyes trying to fall into slumber, into peace into what she once fell into before. Into safety and happiness. She put her head under her pillow drowning out the sounds of voices from downstairs. Her door suddenly flung open and two bodies stumbled upon her wrapping her in an embrace. "My baby." Ms Granger sobbed, kissing her cheeks, her father looked near tears, trying to keep his emotional sobbing wife upright.  
  
"Hermoine, dear." Her father brushed her cheek and kissed her forehead. Hermoine looked up into the eyes of her parents smiling, full of hope and relief. "We missed you so much. Oh god." Her parents continued. She drifted into an uneasy sleep between her crying parents.  
  
  
  
The next morning Hermoine awoke the sun light streaming in, she shut her eyes, then tried to adjust to the amount of light. She felt like a vampire, she swung her legs out of bed and padded down to the kitchen. Her heart swelled at the sight of her two best friends, how could she not love them. They had risked a lot for her it was no doubt what they did was illegal. She just hoped the fact that it was 'Harry Potter the boy who lived' the ministry and Dumbledore would over look it.  
  
Ron turned to Harry "How much trouble do you think we're in?" He hissed.  
  
"A lot, Sirus was so disappointed in me." Harry said guilt racked.  
  
"They should be thanking us, we brought her back. You'd swear what we did was wrong!" He said his mouth full of pancakes.  
  
Ms Granger poured syrup over her pancakes "Anything else I can get you two boys. heroes?" Ron blushed as red as his hair.  
  
"Please Mother, their egos and bellies are big enough." A voice said playfully. Hermoine stood in the doorway in her pyjamas a simple string top and boxer shorts.  
  
"Hey." Harry said "Morning!" Ron said grinning at the Hermoine they knew and loved.  
  
Hermoine kissed them both on the cheeks and sat down. "How bout some of those pancakes mum?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermoine sat in the Hogwarts express book in lap, it was tiring. Living that is. Every day and night putting on an act for those who loved you and wanted nothing but the best for you. Trying to piece together what ever life you had and led, months ago. It was strange, she was gone for four months, but it felt much longer and everything was so unrecognisable and frightening. She tried to remember how to act, how old Hermoine would act.  
  
She felt someone touch her shoulder gently, she was met with a younger Weasley who pulled her into a giant hug. "Oh god Hermoine, I missed you we all did, we were all there at the funeral, Gryfindors, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even some Slytherins."  
  
"Glad to know I can draw a crowd." Hermoine said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Ginny backtracked immediately over her words  
  
"It's okay you didn't." Hermoine reassured her  
  
"It's going to be weird, everyone will know you were brought back from the dead." Ginny rambled unaware that Hermoine's eyes widened and she shivered. "It must have been terrible- she continued  
  
"Gin clear off she doesn't need you breathing down her neck." Ron and Harry stood looking at her worriedly, she looked at Ginny's guilty expression  
  
"No I'm okay." Hermoine gave a soft smile  
  
"I better be going." Ginny stood glaring at her brother and gave a small wave to Hermoine.  
  
Secretly Hermoine was glad for the younger girl's absence, the questions, which would soon become gossip she wasn't ready for. She wasn't ready for this, familiar faces, questioning faces. She wasn't ready to be going back to Hogwarts where everyone knew what happened.  
  
Harry gripped her hand "You okay?"  
  
She smiled at him "Fine."  
  
She wasn't much for conversation, she knew but she was trying, she was trying to be good old Hermoine. It was getting harder as if she was living a lie. Ron offered her a Berty every flavour bean, she declined.  
  
"We're nearly here." Ron spoke up  
  
Hermoine noticed the familiar surroundings. Dumbledore had told her she needn't come back she could repeat a year with Ginny by her side. However Hermoine didn't want to disappoint everyone and let everything she had worked so hard for fail. She could easily pick up where she left off.  
  
She left the Hogwarts train last not wanting to draw attention to herself, she shuffled between Ron and Harry, "Ms. Granger." A voice said quietly from behind her.  
  
"Professor Mc. Gonagall." Hermoine responded gently.  
  
"Follow me please. Not you two." She said to Harry and Ron before they made a move.  
  
They nodded "We know." Muttering Harry followed Ron towards the great hall.  
  
Hermoine gave a quick wave to them then followed the Professor, she sat in the chair opposite to her favourite Professor.  
  
"Ms Granger How are you?"  
  
Hermoine shifted, "I'm fine I just wish everyone would stop asking me that."  
  
Mc Gonagall raised an eyebrow at the young girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm fine Professor, thank you for asking."  
  
"Well Ms Granger we are all very worried about you and we just want you to be happy."  
  
"It'll take time." Hermoine said softly  
  
"I understand." She slid something towards her across the table.  
  
Hermoine's eye widened "Prefect?"  
  
"I understand of course if you do not want, it is a big responsibility."  
  
"NO! No, I can do it. I promise." She took the pin off the badge and clipped it to her Hogwarts robe.  
  
"Well we best be on our way." Mc Gonagall smiled and Hermoine thought she saw tears shining in her eyes. "Good to have you back Hermoine."  
  
  
  
She froze at the entrance of the Great hall she knew what was about to happen, so typical of Hogwarts, the moment she walked into that room with Professor Mc Gonagall all eyes would dart in her direction. Marvellous just what she needed on her first day back.  
  
"Ms. Granger, shall we?"  
  
Hermoine nodded, with Mc Gonagall taking the lead she fell into pace two steps behind her. She heard the gasp from nearly every student in the hall once she entered, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as every pair of eyes in the hall fell on her. Mummers and loud whispers filled her ears as she darted her eyes wildly looking for Harry and Ron. Harry stood up out of his chair making his whereabouts obvious, slightly panicked Hermoine bolted to the seat next to him sinking down trying to avoid the stares of those around her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Will be once the whole student body stops gaping me as if I'm the walking dead."  
  
Ron looked around glaring at the audience, they all turned away but still talked in hushed whispers.  
  
"If I could have your attention please, welcome back to Hogwarts, now that the first years have been sorted let the feast begin."  
  
Different kinds of food appeared in front of the students and hands reached out helping themselves to the food prepared by the house elves. Hermoine chewed on her bread, she wasn't very hungry lately.  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked his mouth full.  
  
"Yeah for cripes sake!" Hermoine was growing frustrated, it was even worse with everyone throwing her disbelieving glances.  
  
"Sorry." Ron said looking guilty.  
  
Hermoine put her head in her hands, she was back on earth for only six days and she was having problems. Life was not fair, being brought back wasn't fair. She wanted to scream really loudly she felt like she was suffocating. She got out of her chair, Harry stood up "No, don't. I really want to be by myself."  
  
Harry frowned "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Harry. Sorry for snapping at you Ron." It didn't help that Harry and Ron were on her case every five minutes, everyone acted so differently around her, knowing that she wasn't the same. How was she meant to get back to normal when no one treated her normally. Turning the corner she knew she had thought to soon.  
  
"Granger, can't say it's good to see you alive and well." Malfoy, just great. She thought bitterly.  
  
"Well I came back to haunt you, figured it be fun." She said sarcastically, then went to walk by him, he stepped up in front of her.  
  
"What is it Malfoy? We've had our words now isn't this the part where we go our separate ways." She crossed her arms looking up at the tall boy.  
  
"You know Granger for someone who was just raised from the dead by your two boyfriends you don't look very happy about it." He smirked  
  
"Well how can I be when you're here?" She hissed.  
  
He chuckled "Ah Mudblood afraid you don't get to use that excuse, everyone saw you in that hall and you looked like you would rather be back in your grave."  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
He smirked "Maybe if I told Potter and Weasley how you really felt-  
  
Her eyes widened "NO!" She went red at her sudden out burst. "No, don't you even dare."  
  
"What Granger, is there something that your Gryfindor friends don't know."  
  
"Stay away from me." She hissed angrily.  
  
"I'd really like to but now that we're both Prefect's we'll be seeing a lot of each other, so don't worry there's our little meetings to live for."  
  
She glared at him and stalked off.  
  
"Welcome back to the living." He called after her  
  
"Oh I'm pretty sure your dead inside." She called over her shoulder, she heard his laughter through the halls as she stalked angrily off to the Gryfindor tower. That's when she realised, it was the first real emotion she felt since she was brought back. anger. And Malfoy caused it. What a surprise. 


	2. Chapter 2 When everythings different

Title: Awakened  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. : ( Can I please have Draco? . No. Okay. *Pouts *  
  
Summary: At the end of fifth year Hermoine Granger was killed by a death eater and her friends have decided to bring her back using powerful magic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermoine!" Lavender squealed bouncing on to her bed pulling her in a tight hug.  
  
"Hi." Hermoine said quietly unsure how to take the girl's sudden actions.  
  
"Oh my gosh look at you." Were they tears in Lavender's eyes!? No maybe her eyes were watering because of her very strong perfume. "It's really you."  
  
"The one and only." Hermoine said bitterly, Lavender immediately frowned at her tone and Hermoine gave her a sweet smile. "It's good to see everyone."  
  
"I'll say! When you were killed by that death eater, you must have suffered terribly."  
  
Hermoine shrugged unsure how to answer the enquiring girl.  
  
"I have to get Parvati, she's off snogging Dean. Dean can you believe it! Seamus will kill him, Parvati and Seamus only broke up two weeks ago! Did you hear about that? No. of course you didn't! Wait here I'll get all the girls!"  
  
She obviously didn't see pure panic in her eyes, once the door shut Hermoine pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a blue sweater, sprinting out the door she crashed into someone.  
  
"Harry!" She squeaked  
  
He smiled softly. "Sneaking out Miss Granger?"  
  
She gave a guilty smile. "Had to get away." She whispered.  
  
He handing her something. "Your invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Figured you'd need it more than me." She looked at him in awe, just when she had him down as oblivious, he went and proved her wrong. That was Harry for you full of surprises.  
  
"Thank you." She took the cloak gratefully.  
  
"No problem." He hugged her and she thought she felt him smell her hair. She shook it off, this was Harry, he didn't sniff her hair.  
  
"I missed you." He said looking her in the eye.  
  
"I missed you too." Pulling the cloak over her she vanished out of sight.  
  
  
  
Out in the darkness of the night with everything still, no one watching Hermoine fell at ease with the silent night and soft breeze against her skin. She wrapped the cloak tighter around her like a safety blanket. She stopped at the lake and sat at the base of the large tree, with branches that, hung over the lake. Comfortable that she was alone and at peace she took off the cloak and folding it onto her lap and watched the moon light up the still lake. Fumbling for pebbles, she popped them into the stillness of the lake and ripples appeared. Leaning against the tree she rested her head. She thought about what Lavender said, you must have suffered why would she have suffered? Sure she had died a terrible death but after that. where she went, her soul, she was in bliss. She wasn't in pain, she wasn't suffering. She was at peace. Then she had it all taken away from her and she was dropped back into this unfamiliar place trying to scramble back to normality, when she was really lost. Lost and scared.  
  
"Wishing you were dead again Granger?" A low voice said in her ear, she jumped in surprise facing Malfoy who was, on his hunkers, staring at her in amusement.  
  
"I will be dead, next time you jump out from the darkness like that."  
  
"Frighten you did I?" She ignored the question.  
  
"You didn't answer my earlier question." He said slowly.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"Wish you were dead again?" His dangerous eyes glinted  
  
"Why are you here?" Hermoine asked simply.  
  
He didn't bat an eye "Potter is an idiot."  
  
She glared at him "Harry is a wonderful person."  
  
"A wonderfully selfish person." He argued.  
  
"How do you recon?" She said confused.  
  
"He brought you back from the dead cause he missed you, that's pretty selfish. Took you from heaven."  
  
She looked at him brown eyes narrowing, "Heaven? How do you know I wasn't in some terrible place, hell is a bit extreme. But I could have been suffering and Harry could have saved me-  
  
"He didn't though." Malfoy said in a knowing voice.  
  
Her shoulders dropped "You would know this how?"  
  
"You died, how could a goody-two-shoes, prissy, know it all-  
  
"Is this going somewhere?"  
  
"How could you not go to heaven." He said.  
  
She turned away facing the river again, she would never tell him he was right. After all this was Draco Mafloy, arch enemy. even though all that seemed pretty pointless, childhood bully, she was beyond that. He stood up suddenly.  
  
"See you around Granger."  
  
She said nothing she just listened to the stillness and his footsteps as he walked away.  
  
  
  
"Harry?" Ron appeared from behind Harry.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I'm worried about Hermoine." Ron said his blue eyes wide.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Harry asked concern flooding over him.  
  
"Well the school is buzzing with news that she's back from the dead. This is going to be too much for her, you saw how she reacted yesterday in the great hall." Ron said worriedly.  
  
"That's why I'm here." Ginny appeared beside Harry.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"I thought we could have a group breakfast." She held up a basket with food stacked in it.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
They all turned to Hermoine who was at the bottom of the steps in muggle jeans and a purple sweater, her hair in curls falling down her back.  
  
Harry smiled softly, she looked beautiful. He would never under estimate how great his best friend is.  
  
"Yeah it does."  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy watched Potter, Weasel, Weasel's sister and Granger walk through the grounds of Hogwarts, Granger looked frail and out of place with the happy teenagers. Potter took her hand and she smiled at him softly. Draco frowned that was certainly different. Or was it? It was quite obvious really, Potter being the one that came up with the idea of bringing her back. He also noticed how he looked at the girl, it was amusing and at the same time sickening, Potter and Granger. They would be the perfect happy couple, and Granger foolishly would oblige.  
  
He knew what his plan was, what he had to do, he had to make Hermoine Granger see things his way. Make her understand the work of Voldemort and his father.  
  
Hermoine waved goodbye to Harry and Ron as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Ginny with a quick wave of her wand cleaned the remains of the picnic, she sat cross legged across from Hermoine. "So?"  
  
"So?" Hermoine said eyebrows raised.  
  
"What's it like being back." Ginny said eyes wide in wonderment.  
  
"It's strange, but I'm glad to be back." Hermoine said a smile on her face she then took a bite of her apple.  
  
"Well we're all happy to have you back."  
  
"Didn't imagine I'd be so missed." Hermoine said honestly.  
  
"No one thought it would ever happen, you know Harry always the hero, we were certain he would always protect you and Ron. So when you died and he couldn't help. well you know how it was with Cederic." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny do you still like Harry?" Hermoine asked curiously.  
  
"No, I don't think so. He's got his eyes on some one else."  
  
Hermoine nodded understanding. "Cho."  
  
Ginny frowned "For someone so smart your pretty oblivious." She stood up and smiled softly and made her way back to the castle.  
  
Hermoine watched her leave a confused look on her face.  
  
"Granger!" A sharp voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She turned her head to see, Malfoy his blond hair falling onto his face in almost an innocent appearance, blond hair gleaming in the sun, his silver eyes seemed dark and clouded.  
  
"Malfoy, what did I do to deserve this pleasant surprise?" Sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
  
He took no notice of the comment and dropped down onto the grass next to her.  
  
Hermoine looked at him strangely, he took her apple out of her hand and took a big bite, munching on the fruit.  
  
She frowned at him, she could not figure him out at all. She glanced around at the area and noticed that it was deserted,  
  
"Are you lost?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't think I'm the one whose lost." He said looking at her.  
  
"Your right, I am lost, since when are we on speaking terms?!" She spat.  
  
"Well after our little heart-to-heart the other night, yeah we are on speaking terms."  
  
She laughed "Heart-to-heart?"  
  
"Well what would you call it?"  
  
"Umm. brief exchange of words?"  
  
"So Granger are you in love with Potter?"  
  
She looked shocked "Wh.What?! What did you say?"  
  
He smirked enjoying the shock factor, "Well it's obvious how he feels. so is it unrequited?"  
  
She held her head in the air "I have no idea what your talking about nor do I wish to discuss it."  
  
He laughed, taking another bite of the apple he watched her. Her brown eyes were darting wildly as if she was lost in thought, long brown curls fell down her back. he had a strong urge to reach out and touch it, to see if it was as soft and silky as it looked.  
  
"Was life always this complicated?" She asked softly almost in a whisper, she leant back against the tree, he did the same, their shoulders touching.  
  
Hermoine frowned at the contact made, and waited for him to jerk away and make a comment about dirty mudbloods, he remained silent however.  
  
"Always Granger. Always."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermoine!" Harry nudged the girl next to him and she flinched away from him.  
  
"What?" She looked anxious and on edge.  
  
"You okay?" He asked genuinely concerned  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit off today. I don't think I wrote enough for the history assignment."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you did enough."  
  
Ron munched on his toast, "You coming to the match today."  
  
"Of course I'll be front row cheering on the two best players on the Gryfindor players."  
  
Ron blushed, he was proud to become the Gryfindor keeper.  
  
"Great." Harry grinned at her green eyes smiling.  
  
Hermoine smiled, was Malfoy right, everyone else seemed to be hinting to her that's how he felt. She wasn't sure, it was Harry after all, best friend Harry. Could she see him as more than that?  
  
"What do I have food on my face?" He asked wiping his mouth.  
  
She chuckled, "No, it's nothing never mind."  
  
Hermoine realised she was late for the prefect meeting, she cringed that would not look good. Hermoine Granger late for a meeting. She could always use the time turner, no she could do this without magic. Grabbing parchment and a quill she shoved it into a small carry back then slung it over her shoulder she glanced at her appearance.  
  
Her hair was in a messy pony strands of hair falling around her face, she wore light lip gloss and a small bit of mascara, she wore a white string top and Levi jeans. She didn't really care, after all the old Hermoine never would, school was much more important.  
  
She smiled remembering the forth year ball she did find that night important, she wanted to prove that even for a night she could look like a girl, dare she even say it. pretty? Maybe not as Lavender or Ginny. But she wasn't ugly. shaking her head she rid her head of all thoughts and wrung her hands nervously. What was she doing taking on such a huge responsibility as prefect.  
  
Knowing that it was too late now to change her mind she ran to the students meeting office.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy propped his head on his hand, he should know better than to slouch but, he didn't care after all he was more important than anyone in this room. A Hufflepuff prefect girl smiled at him, he narrowed his eyes at her and sneered, she took the hint and turned away.  
  
This year's head girl was talking away about this years student plan, going through schedules and boring instructions and rules. Draco would much rather be out on the quidditch pitch with his team practicing for the Quidditch cup.  
  
To make matters even less fun, there was an empty seat next to his, Hermoine's, he thought he could have spent this meeting pulling her hair, or making quiet comments that made her cheeks turn red and her brown hazel eyes flicker dangerously, he loved making her angry.  
  
The door opened, and every one turned to see Granger standing there, looking gorgeous, her cheeks slightly pink from the running and obvious embarrassment from being late.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled,  
  
Her eyes narrowed when she realised the only other seat was the one next to Malfoy. She looked at him cautiously then dropped down next to him.  
  
"Your late." He hissed smirking.  
  
"You catch on quick." She snapped annoyed.  
  
"Necking with Potter delay you."  
  
"What business of it is yours?"  
  
"Ah no denying I see."  
  
"Would it matter if I did?" She asked not very interested.  
  
"No, Granger it wouldn't."  
  
"Do you no what continuously amazes me?" She asked a small curve of her lips.  
  
"Tell me, please I'm dieing to know."  
  
"Why the hell your still talking to me!" She spat angrily.  
  
"Listen if you and lover boy had an argument you should not take it out on me." He smiled innocently.  
  
"Oh, but you seem so willing, if your not careful I will severely hurt you and you won't be able to have children."  
  
He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, there was no way he was going to risk his manhood.  
  
"Well did you hear that. silence. no come back from Draco Malfoy. my mouth is open with shock." She hissed.  
  
"Yeah well enjoy it cause it doesn't happen that often." He sneered.  
  
"Aw I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings." She said sarcastically.  
  
"No after all you did say that I was dead inside, but I suppose you could relate. After all dead for four months, the world was a better place." He glared coldly at her.  
  
She suddenly shot up out of her seat, cheeks red.  
  
"Hermoine?" Alison the head girl asked her gently.  
  
Hermoine grabbed her things and ran out of the room.  
  
Draco sunk into his seat, everyone was staring at them, Dean Thomas the Gryfindor prefect was glaring at him. Great this was going to get back to Weasel and Potter, that's just what he needed them up on his back. He too jumped out of his chair "Emergency." He hissed, then ran after Granger.  
  
He didn't have to go to far, she had obviously fallen and was in the midst of picking up her things. He rolled his eyes, "Granger." He said, she looked up staring daggers at him. He walked over-  
  
"That's close enough thank you very much." She pulled out her wand and held it up.  
  
Her eyes were stormy and were enough of a warning. "Listen I didn't come to fight." She narrowed her eyes "What do you want?"  
  
He frowned, what did he want, why was he standing here. Did he feel guilty? No. Surely not. "I came out because I don't see why you should get to skip that boring meeting and I shouldn't."  
  
She shook her head, "You are unbelievable do you know that! I mean augh! Augh! Have you got any human decency?"  
  
"Hey, I'm offended, really, I have human decency but you. you're a mudblood." He spat.  
  
From past events he should have seen what was coming next her right fist connecting with his nose. Crack! "You broke my nose."  
  
Her face fell opps. She hadn't meant to break it, she just wanted to hurt him. "Well I'm sorry but you pissed me off!" She argued, and grimaced as blood flowed from his nose.  
  
He groaned "It hurts you know!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" She edged closer  
  
"Stay away! Don't touch me." He said  
  
"Oh you big baby." She took out a tissue "Tilt your head back!" She frowned there was a lot of blood. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."  
  
"No I don't need Pomfrey nursing me."  
  
"You just don't want her to know that you got your nose broken by a girl." She grinned  
  
"I can't see you know cause my head is tilted back but you can wipe that smirk off your face okay?!" Hermoine frowned  
  
"How did you know- never mind has it stopped bleeding?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay then a simple spell will fix your nose. C'mon library time."  
  
He groaned.  
  
"It can't hurt that bad!"  
  
"No, it's just a library with Hermoine Granger, never thought I would be damned to such a curse."  
  
"Shut up or do you want a black eye?"  
  
"Where did you learn to hit like that?"  
  
"I don't know, when it comes to you Malfoy it seems like the perfect impulse."  
  
"Aw, Granger I'm touched that I bring out the violent streak in you."  
  
"I am seriously considering a black eye, it would really suit your personality."  
  
They both silenced them selves under the stare of Madam Pince, it didn't take that long for Hermoine to find the section she was looking for.  
  
"Ah still remember." She smiled to herself, the library still had this amazing affect to calm, her the books continued to amaze her every time.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy watched Hermoine look around the library as if tracing her memory of all the moments she had spent here, she ran her hand over the top of one of the study tables.  
  
He coughed, "Sorry to break this little reunion but there is the matter of my nose."  
  
She looked up as if only remembering that she was in his presence "Oh right!" She then turned on her heal drumming her fingers against the covers of some books.  
  
Around five minutes later, "Found it!" She said gleefully.  
  
He sighed "It's about time Granger, death slowed you down."  
  
"Do you really want to be talking like that while I have this wand in my hand." She snapped angrily, the wand held in her tight fist.  
  
He gave her a sheepish look, "Let's get this over with then."  
  
She pointed her hand at his nose, and under her breath she whispered the healing spell softly.  
  
A moment later Draco put a hand to his nose, tapping it gently he then wiggled it. Hermoine giggled.  
  
He frowned, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. just the way you wiggled your nose."  
  
"Granger you are so strange."  
  
"Yeah well you're a stupid ferret."  
  
He towered over her, "Don't call me that."  
  
"Why not? The memory is etched on my brain forever."  
  
"Mudblood."  
  
"Death eater."  
  
They were glaring at each, silver eyes gleaming and cold. deep chestnut brown eyes, alive and sparkling.  
  
This felt all too familiar, she had done this so many times, name calling and bickering like children. It was amusing winding him up sometimes but he could be a real prat.  
  
"I hate you." They said at the same time.  
  
"Do you know what for a while there I thought you were ok. Shows how wrong one person can be."  
  
"Granger please I am going to cry let me break out the violins, let's get one thing straight here. We are not friends."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Something, right there changed between Draco Malfoy and Hermoine Granger.  
  
Draco looked at Hermoine his eyes slightly narrowed as if he was trying to understand something important. Her eyes widened at the smouldering look he was giving her and he cupped her face with his hands and pulled her to him. He drunk her in, kissing her mouth gently, tasting her she parted her lips kissing him back. His hand slid to her waist and he let himself enjoy the feel of their bodies pressed against each other. The feel of the warmth of her sweet skin he could smell the floral scent of the shampoo she used. She rested her hand on his chest leaning into him. As he gently rubbed his tongue against hers, calming her.  
  
Hermoine never felt more alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! I was so chuffed! Thanks for all your kind words! Especially Mya14, cos I read your story and you just rock. Thank you all once again. I am really trying to keep them in character. If you have any suggestions to where I should take this I love suggestions. Remember I am a first time Harry Potter fic writer, so go easy on me if I don't know any of the spells or the library woman's name right! I'm really trying : ) 


	3. Change can be good

Title: Awakened  
  
Author: Emma  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: At the end of fifth year Hermoine Granger was killed by a death eater and her friends have decided to bring her back using powerful magic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, it's the only reason I continues so thanks. Especially to Rebecca winner of the longest review! Also a few reviewers have mentioned the Buffy coming back from the dead plot and the similarities, yes it was where I got the general idea for the story, but don't worry, I do not plan to work the story out like season 6 of Buffy. Anyway on with the story.  
  
A large bang separated the two, Hermoine blushed once she saw an open mouthed Madam Pince standing before the two students a disapproving look on her face. Hermoine stumbled away from Malfoy's embrace, she pulled his hands off her waist, She glared coldly at him, he took no notice and shot her an amused grin.  
  
"The library is closing now, you should join everyone else in the Great Hall." Madam Pince said stiffly.  
  
Hermoine nodded "Yes, of course." She grabbed her bag and exited, darting around Madam Pince who looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
Hermoine's lips tingled from the warm, passionate kiss she had shared with the most unlikely person. Hermoine had been kissed by Krum before, but never like that, never had she craved for more. When his lips met hers the world stopped and she lost herself. And she was very scared by that.  
  
"Granger." Malfoy called.  
  
She turned slowly, her arms crossed she stayed a safe distance away from him. "That never happened. You tell no one."  
  
"As if I want public humiliation Malfoy." She bit back. "Don't ever try that again!" She snapped.  
  
He glared. "Oh don't worry you have nothing to worry about Granger, I do however; a mudblood, think of what everyone would say."  
  
"Well that won't be a problem since no one will ever have to know because nothing happened." She said matter of factly  
  
"Look at that, for once we agree on something." He smirked.  
  
"Yeah well never try that again you perv." She turned on her heal.  
  
"You kissed me back." He hissed.  
  
"I was thinking about someone else." She lied.  
  
Slowly a smirk grew on his face, he looked at her knowingly, "Of course you were, Hermoine." He turned on his heal and stalked away.  
  
She glared at his back, how dare he, after all he kissed her. He had no right to call her Hermoine, as if they were friends. She shook her head in disbelief. How could she have let this happen.  
  
She slid in next to Harry, who grinned at her appearance, "Hey Hermoine, where were you? You look all flushed."  
  
She frowned "Uh I was at the library. You know how I get around books." She shrugged carelessly.  
  
Ron handed her the pumpkin juice. She poured herself a glass and handed it to Harry.  
  
"How did the prefects meeting go?" Ron asked looking up at her from his dinner.  
  
She glanced at him then dropped her knife and fork. "What did Dean tell you then?" She said knowingly.  
  
Ron looked down. "Dean never said-  
  
"You're a terrible liar." Hermoine smiled softly, letting Ron know she wasn't angry.  
  
"OK, so he told us that maybe. possibly. you freaked out, that Malfoy and you had and argument."  
  
"That's a bit of an exaggeration." She crossed her arms defensively.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, turned to Harry giving him a knowing look.  
  
"Hey! I'm sitting right here. Don't look at him like I'm crazy! Listen Malfoy and I shared some words and maybe I over reacted a little, but I can handle that jerk."  
  
Harry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Ok Herm, calm down."  
  
She nodded. "Right, sorry Ron."  
  
He shrugged "You know I get worried." He mumbled.  
  
Hermoine smiled. "I know I'm sorry I don't mean to be snippy with you. He just makes me so mad."  
  
Ron grinned "Need us to beat him for you."  
  
She grinned at the spark in his eye, "Nah, you guys can just kick his ass in the next quidditch game."  
  
This comment set the boys into an instant discussion on the latest broom. Hermoine sighed in relief, she only played the quidditch comments in emergencies, it was hard enough trying to get them to shut up about quidditch. She considered this as an emergency.  
  
She risked a look over Ron's shoulder to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy sat talking to a slytherin friend. She frowned what was he about? That was one hell of a kiss, and as much as it hurt to admit he was good looking, definitly easy on the eyes. She frowned that was hard to admit. She sighed, the kiss. well it made her skin tingle and burn, leaving her ache for more. But this was Malfoy. He hated her and she hated him because he was a jerk. most of the time.  
  
He looked up as if feeling her gaze on him, his cloud grey eyes boar into hers and he raised his eyebrows at her and she immediately dropped her gaze. It was getting stuffy in here, she turned to Ginny, "You want to go for a walk."  
  
Ginny grinned "Sounds good to me."  
  
Hermoine tucked her hair behind her ear, then coughed uneasily. Ginny frowned at the anxious and worried look on her friends face.  
  
"Hermoine is everything okay." She asked her gently.  
  
Hermoine stopped walking and she sighed gently "No."  
  
Ginny put a hand on her shoulder, "You want to tell me about it."  
  
Hermoine nodded, then spoke in a whisper. "Ginny I really appreciate it, we haven't always been close but I consider you the best female friend I have, that means a lot to me when I'm with Harry and Ron 24 hours a day." She laughed uneasily.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Hermoine, you can tell me anything I promise."  
  
Hermoine gave her a small smile, "Well the thing is. something's happened, something unexpected." She laughed nervously. "The most unexpected thing I could ever imagine happening!"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. "From your tone and anxiety, it's bad."  
  
Hermoine bit her lip "In theory yes. What if, I felt something, that I didn't think I would ever feel."  
  
Ginny knew that Hermoine obviously didn't want to go into details. "So what happened wasn't bad, in fact you enjoyed it?"  
  
Hermoine stopped in her tracks. "Immensely."  
  
Hermoine suddenly let out a groan of frustration and dropped on the ground resting her head on her knees.  
  
Ginny took a seat beside her and put a hand gently on her back.  
  
"OK Hermoine so let me get this straight, something happened, you enjoyed it, something you never thought possible. and you enjoyed it."  
  
Hermoine nodded.  
  
"This is obviously about a guy."  
  
Hermoine squeaked. "How do you know?"  
  
"Well you can't talk to Ron and Harry about it, and your distressed, guy problems." Ginny said.  
  
Hermoine wasn't going to deny it. "Yeah it's about a guy."  
  
"Well, do you like him."  
  
Hermoine frowned. "Like. is a strong term. I like what happened. but he is so. so."  
  
"Not what your looking for?" Ginny asked confused, which she was.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't." Hermoine said sighing.  
  
"My advice is you go talk to this guy."  
  
"TALK? As in speak to him? Converse?" She looked at her eyes wide.  
  
Ginny smiled at her confidently, "Come on girl, get your act together. Where's that Gryfindor bravery? You march up to him and look him in the eyes, your feelings will all come out."  
  
"Ginny your read way too many romance novels." Hermoine grinned then got to her feet then turned to Ginny, "Thanks Gin."  
  
"No problem Herm." The two girls smiled genuinely then Hermoine ran towards the great hall.  
  
Ginny smiled, Something had happened between Harry and Hermoine. That's why Hermoine came to her because she couldn't talk to Ron because well duh, Ron couldn't keep quiet for longer than two second.. She had known that Harry was in love with Hermoine before she died, he had confided in her. Ginny had been very surprised and also a little hurt, a small part of her would always love Harry herself. After all he was her first crush. The more she thought about it the more it made sense though. Hermoine and Harry were perfect for each other. Ginny smiled, the matchmaker within feeling satisfied.  
  
Hermoine slowed her pace. What was she thinking? Malfoy kissed her sure, but had she forgotten the whole conversation after wards! This wasn't one of Ginny's romance novels. She couldn't run to Draco, tell him how that kiss made her feel and she wanted to explore these new and very surprising feelings for him. Then he would take her in his arms and they would share a Fireworks hollywood worthy kiss. It just wouldn't happen.  
  
What were her feelings exactly? Whe Malfoy had kissed her, she felt, happy. Which is not a complex emotion has a great deal of signifigance. It reminded her of before all this had happened to her. It was something simple, true and...well maybe not pure this **was** Malfoy after all! This was way too confusing and everything was happening too fast for her liking.  
  
"Granger, daydreaming about me in the hallway."  
  
Hermoine whirled around to find Malfoy leaning casually against a wall, smirking.  
  
She blushed, "Shove it Malfoy."  
  
"That it? Jees Granger death slowed you down or else you have other thing's on your mind." He grinned.  
  
"You know Malfoy, your too cocky, that kiss was not that special or that good." She glared.  
  
He chuckled, "Yeah cause you protested so much, if it was that bad why did you kiss me back." He asked her.  
  
She looked around panicked hoping no one would over hear their conversation. Surprisingly there were no one around.  
  
"Tell me Malfoy why did you feel the need to have to stop and speak to me? Honestly as if my day wasn't bad enough."  
  
"I'm the highlight of your day."  
  
"You are a prat!" She spat angrily.  
  
"Oh I just love getting you riled up."  
  
"Oh and I would just love to give you a smack in the face ferret."  
  
"You know your beautiful when your angry, Granger." He smiled and walked off.  
  
Leaving an even more confused Hermoine behind.  
  
Beautiful? She stared in the mirror, narrowing her eyes. No she still didn't understand it, so he was attracted to her that much was clear. sort of. Then she thought of something else. he could be using her to get back at Harry and Ron! Revenge against Harry. She bit her lip, if they found out they would be so angry at her. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, she was a teenage girl. and Malfoy well, he kissed her.  
  
Well that was that, she was going to give him a piece of her mind!  
  
Draco lay back in chair lazily, his feet propped up on the desk, a book on his lap. He tried to focus on his reading but he couldn't. He just ended thinking about her. Her, he loathed her. Didn't he? What was this? Sure she was good looking for a mud blood, this was Granger, Gryfindor goody-two- shoes-mudblood. There was no way he would fall for her.  
  
Speaking of her she was walking in this direction in alarming speed.And she looked beautiful, which he had pointed out today.outloud. He would deny ever speaking those words as true as they may be he couldn't just walk around blurting these things about her. He glanced up from his book, she was breathtaking when she was angry and right now she looked pretty pissed off. He frowned, he did not want to be on the receiving end of her little tantrum. He closed his book and raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you think your doing?" She spat.  
  
"Reading?" He held up his book.  
  
She snatched it away and tossed it onto the desk.  
  
"Shut up I know all about your little mind game." She said smugly.  
  
"Mind game?" He said amused.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about boys like you, except your much worse, your using me to get to Ron and Harry." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Potty and Weasel? That's why we kissed. That's why I kissed you?" He asked her in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, that's the reason, well guess what, Ron and Harry are my best friends and your actions have no affect-  
  
"Hermoine shut up, when I kissed you, Potty and Weasel was not what I was thinking about." He assured her.  
  
"Okay then I don't understand. I don't get it, what is your deal. Why?"  
  
"Does everything have to be so complicated for you?" He asked her.  
  
"You said so yourself, Life is complicated." She shot back  
  
"Yeah I said that however there are simple things."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "Really? Enlighten me."  
  
He nodded "Okay." He got up out of his chair towering over the gryfindor.  
  
He spoke in a hushed voice. "Something simple. How about... a boy." He took a step towards her and she took one back.  
  
"And a girl." He took another step forward she kept the space between them.  
  
"Who kiss." She was now backed up against the wall  
  
"And like it." He said into her ear, winding a stray curl around his finger finger.  
  
Her chocolate brown eyes avoided his grey stormy one's.  
  
"It's that simple?" Her voce trembled slightly.  
  
He leaned forward so that his warm breath was on her lips.  
  
"Yeah it is that simple."  
  
Then finally after what seemed like eternity he pressed his warm lips against her wet soft lips. She let out a moan of pleasure, as he ran his hands through her long brown curls. He massaged his tongue gently against hers, she eagerly responded pulling his body closer to her. She ran her fingers through his blond hair. She lost herself in the passionate kiss.  
  
Unknown to them however a very much shocked Ginny Weasley turned the corner almost dropping a pile of books. Backing away from the couple she ran towards the Gryfindor common room.

And thats it for now! Let me know what you think, is there anything i should change? review!!


End file.
